la reine et ses princes
by MelodyRyo
Summary: Suivons le récit d'une jeune reine qui gère un royaume et ses sentiments étranges


p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Aujourd'hui nous sommes invités au château Nobel pour trois jour. Nous sommes sept : moi, le prince Roberto, le prince Joshua, le prince Keith, le prince Glenn, le prince Wilfried et le prince Edward. Moi, qui je suis ? Je suis la reine Gaderine du royaume de Merrina. Actuellement je suis âgée de … Non je ne vais pas vous le dire, vous le découvrirez plus tard. Ce sera une surprise (mettez un commentaire où vous me direz quel âge vous lui donnez). Passons, pourquoi ces trois jours vous me direz, et bien c'est pour apprendre à gouverner convenablement. Et oui même nous nous prenons des cours. Pour être totalement transparente avec vous, je n'ai jamais rencontré le six autre membres de ce cour. Mais je ne vais pas tarder à y remédier. La coccinelle rouge (c'est moi qui ai choisi la couleurs : P ) dans laquelle nous nous déplaçons vient juste de s'arrêter devant le portail de la grande demeure. Toute excitée, je me jette hors de la voiture en direction du Lord Michel qui parle avec d'autres personnes élégamment habillées./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"-MIKE!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Tous surpris, le groupe d'hommes se tournent vers moi./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"-Mais c'est ma petite Gaderine. Comment vas-tu?me demanda-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"-Je suis d'une humeur royal, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Hihihih!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"-Ton sens de l'humour n'a pas changé à ce que je vois./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"-Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle ! Crie Julien mon majordome. Ne partez pas comme cela, ce ne son pas des manières./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Ah Julien, ce cher Julien soit disant embauché pour nous aider, mais pour moi c'est plus une contrainte quotidienne. Mais au fond je l'aime bien, c'est la seule personne à qui je me confie. Il y a aussi Rick, mon second majordome. Je lui fais confiance à lui aussi, au point que je la laisse s'occuper du château en mon absence. Bref, revenons à notre histoire actuelle./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"-Un peu de sérieux, ce n'est pas un comportement digne d'une personne de votre rang, poursuivit Julien./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"-Oui je suis désolée si mon comportement était inadapté, m'inclinai-je devant le groupe de jeunes homme./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Un homme au cheveux gris et au yeux violet s'avance :/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"-Ce n'est rien mademoiselle, laissez moi me présenter. Je suis le prince Edward du royaume de Charles. Et vous, quel est votre nom ? Me demande-t-il avec un doux sourire./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"-Je suis la reine Gaderine du royaume de Merrina. Enchantée prince Edward./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"-Toi, la reine de Merrina ?! S'exclaffe un homme brun au cheveux mi-long. Cesse de t'y croire, tu n'as pas la carrure !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"-Comment osez-vous parler ainsi à sa Majesté la reine !hurle Julien. Présentez immédiatement vos excuses !/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"-Voyons messieurs, gardez votre calme. Julien laissez moi lui expliquer, dit calmement Mike. Prince Keith cette jeune personne est en effet le reine de Merrina. Certes son jeune âge peut mettre le doute sur ses compétences mais lors de l'heure de présentation, parlerons de vos capacités./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"-Bien Lord Michel. Veuillez me pardonner Madame, je me suis laissé prendre par un préjuger./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"-Ce n'est rien. Pour être honnête vous n'êtes pas le premier qui réagi ainsi, je le rassure avec un sourire. Mais oublions et commençons. Mieux vaux apprendre à se connaître le plus vite possible pour faire du bon travail ensemble dans le futur./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Tous acquiescent à cette réflexion. C'est ainsi que nous rejoignons un salon où nous attend des tasses de thé et un verre de jus de fruits pour moi. Oui je fais partie de ces personnes qui on beaucoup de mal à considérer cette boisson comme buvable. C'est au dessus de mes forces, quelques soit le nombre de fois où on m'en à fait boire de force. Nous prenons place sur les fauteuils et canapés mis à disposition et attendons le début de la séance./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"-Bon qui veux commencer ? Allez lancez vous, j'incite. Bon, prince Edward à vous!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"-Très bien, avec plaisir. Alors pour commencer je suis …/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"Un à un, ils se présentent et nous parlent de ce qu'ils aiment. Les plantes, les livres, … tous on leur petites passions. Et viens mon tour :/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"-Et bien je suis Gaderine, la reine du royaume de Merrina. Cela fait trois ans que j'ai ce titre. J'aime la musique, la danse et les histoires. Je suis fille unique, enfin j'avais un frère mais comme mes parents, il est mort dans le crash de leur hélicoptère. J'ai deux majordomes : Julien et Rick./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"-Et quel âge as-tu ? Me questionne le prince Glenn./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"-Et bien cette année j'ai eu.../p 


End file.
